The art of not caring
by Apple Pie and Cats
Summary: Hey, Bakura does not care. Then Ryou had to come along and mess that up. God damn, Yadonushi. Could be contined or not, your choice. Tendershipping. ouo Might be smut at the end, idk.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, yeah. First fanfiction. It has to be tendershipping. Nyehehehe. But I kind of suck at writing, so beware. I need some constructive critisizm though. I know I kind of suck at writing or drawing, but I've been practising it, just for this fandom. That's how much I love it! :3 But um. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. If I did, I would give Bakura and Ryou more screentime, with moar fluff and smut and rabu and oh my god I'm rambling.**

Bakura and Ryou were lying on the couch. Bakura had been watching some drama and got pissed at some whore and decided to throw his show at the TV. Now it was stuck at Blues fucking Clues.

"What in the name in retardation is this?" groaned Bakura. "Ryou, what the fuck are we supposed to do now?" growled Bakura, glaring at this blue dog. What the hell is this? Were dogs even supposed to be BLUE? What the fuckery.

"Uh.." Ryou had to think about this for a while. "Bake cupcakes!"

Bakura stared at him like he was on crack. 'Ryou, I'm sorry, but WHAT. I thought I wasn't allowed near cooking utensils ever again. Remember last time?"

Ryou cringed. Okay, new plan.

"You know, we could just watch the rest of this instead."

"What? Ryou, that's worse than letting me in the kitchen!"

"I don't care, Bakura."

Bakura pouted uncharacteristically. Wow, he really doesn't want to watch this, does he?, Ryou thought. But Bakura was so cute pouting. Aww.. Okay seriously Ryou quit thinking.

"Yadonushi, close your mind link next time, I don't really want to hear your dirty thoughts are the moment," Bakura said, smirking a little. "Also, call me cute again and I will punish you."

Ryou squeaked._ My god, that's a cute noise. He's so cute when he does that. I always remember to close my mind link, unlike yadonushi. He's so silly. Okay, what am I thinking. I don't like this. I don't like him. I only care about him because he's my host, nothing more...right?_ Bakura growled. _I hate having these thoughts._

Ryou looked at him worriedly. Bakura always seemed lost in thought when they had happy moments like these. It was these moments that made it all worthwhile. Bakura was usually blunt with him, except when he was hurt, or ill. Or anything of the sort, but that was only because he was Bakura's host. Even though they got seperate bodies a while ago, Bakura seemed to stay with the whitenette. Ryou wondered why, but he would never ask Bakura this, or it might make him mad. He hated when Bakura got mad at him. It was unbearable. This would happen when he asked anything that was personal to him. He would get all defensive. Ryou frowned._ There are so many things I don't know about Bakura.._

Both of them sat in silence. Bakura stared at Ryou. He had a frown on his face. He wondered why.

"Eh, yadonushi, what's made you look so down?" Bakura asked.

He secretly cared about the boy, he didn't know why, but he just did, and he hated it. Whenever he tried to leave his yadonushi, something seemed to be holding him back. If it wasn't like this, Bakura would have moved out by now. 'Meh, it's probably because the brat cooks so well.' He thought. His yadonushi was so feminine. He could cook and clean up after Bakura. Not only did he act feminine, he sort of looked feminine too. But not overly feminine. That would be scary. To be honest, Bakura thought his yadonushi was quite adorable, but he would never admit this.

"It's nothing, 'Kura." Ryou said, quickly replacing this frown with a smile. A little too quickly. Bakura was suspicious.

Anyways, his smile didn't even look genuine. He knew what his yadonushi's smile was like. It was so.. He didn't know how to describe it, but this was _definitely _not it.

"Liar." huffed Bakura.

But when Ryou didn't reply, Bakura just ruffled his hair. Ryou blushed slightly at this, causing Bakura to have some weird feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint. It made him feel weird inside, kind of this happy-ish feeling. But it felt new to him, and it was kind of umcomfortable. Both of them sat in comfortable silence.

"Bakura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Fire away, Yadonushi."

".. Do you care about me?"

Bakura looked uncormfortable. He had no idea where this question popped out of. He quickly answered.

"Uh..I don't um..know?"

"Oh. Well.. I'm heading to bed now."

Ryou looked hurt. Bakura had no idea why._ Why do he care? Ugh, goddamnit Ryou, stop making me feel weird feelings that I don't even want to have! This is stupid._

"Ok."

Ryou gave Bakura a small smile. Which was another fake one. Again. It looked worse than the last one. His eyes were starting to water, even though the room was dark, Bakura could definitely see his tears. _Fuck. Why do I always have to hurt him? Why can't I just tell him that I actually care about him? It's because I'm Bakura, King of Thieves, duh. I'm not even supposed to care. All I'm supposed to be doing is hate and attempting to kill the Pharaoh, Getting drunk with Mariku, and live with my yadonushi.. right? I'm not supposed to care, so I __**won't.**__ No matter how much I secretly do. I don't want him to think the wrong thing. Ugh, I should go to bed as well. God. I think the Blues Clues is getting to my head. Pfft, friendship. What a joke,_ thought Bakura.

While Bakura had been deep in thought, he hadn't had the time to notice that Ryou had gone upstairs. Bakura sighed. I_ might as well just apologise, but it has to be when he's sleeping. I can't apologise to people who are awake. It just makes everything harder. To be honest.. have I ever apologised to Ryou? I mean I have, when I hit him, or hurt him but it's usually when he's sleeping. He always has a smile on his face when he sleeps. He just looks so peaceful and innocent. Oh my god what am I thinking. Ryou's so sensitive.. God. But I guess that's what makes him Ryou._

Bakura smiled. _Okay, what the fuck am I doing. Well, who gives a fuck. As long as I'm alone, I can be as out as character as I want to be. Hehe._

Bakura then proceded to walk upstairs, into their bedroom. Yes, Bakura shared a room with Ryou, because the apartment only had one room. Bakura didn't mind, though. _Wait... did I just hear a sniffle? _Bakura kept listening to Ryou's sniffling, but when it stopped and his breathing started to sound more even and heavy, he opened the door, careful not to make any sound or to make the door squeak. The door always seemed to squeak. No where as cute as Ryou's squeaks though.. _OKAY WHAT. Is Ryou a mouse or some shit.. Oh god I seriously need to stop thinking weird thoughts. Goddamn._

He saw his yadonushi, looking peaceful as ever, his breathing even. Bakura listened to his breathing for a while. Then he realised how creepy it was to be listening to your sleeping yadonushi's breathing. _Okay, let's just get this over with._

"Yadonushi, I'm sorry.." Bakura murmured.

**So... should I continue this, or should I just leave it at that? ouo R & R. Well. If you want. c:**

**Have a nice day, my lovelies~. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**D'awww. Thanks for the hits. ouo And thank you, first reviewer! :3 But you guys should really review. ;u; Well, if you can. :c I don't really understand why you would want me to write this though.. I'm not even that good of a writer. Don't you even have the feeling that Bakura is slightly, if not very OOC? D: But thank youu. I love you guys. Even the ones who don't review. Ok, on with the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE FLUFF GALORE. But it's not, so. /pouts. **_

_**Ok but seriously though I love you guys. lessthanthree. c:**_

Bakura started playing with a strand of Ryou's hair. _Fuck, why is his hair so white. And fluffy. It's so soft.. Argh. He's so cute.. Wait, why am I thinking this? Okay, I think I seriously need to get a girlfriend. I'm not gay. I'm probably just frustrated.. Yeah. Why am I even thinking this anyways? What.._

"I'm sorry, Yadonushi, one day, I'll actually apologise to you. I know I treated you badly and all, but I really don't mean to do it. I just.. get insecure and get scared that I'm going soft, you know? I really do care about you, but I can't really show it in ways other than violence. It's fucked up, I know. And you don't deserve this at all, and I don't even deserve your forgiveness, but I'm selfish, I guess. Once again, I really am sorry." _This should do.. Even though he can't hear me, I just wanted to apologise, even though there's honestly no point if he doesn't even hear it. I guess it makes me feel better. I swear I have no logic at all.. Whatever. I'm going to bed_, Bakura thought.

Bakura then crawled into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ryou woke up with Bakura cuddling him. _He feels so warm.. _

Bakura's arm was on Ryou's waist and his head was nuzzling into Ryou's shoulder. _All that anger has to go somewhere, I guess.. Gah. He's so cute. _

He studied Bakura's face. His face looked tranquil, not how he was when he was awake, however, his lips were pulled into a smirk. _He even smirks in his sleep, huh.. He's so warm.. I might as well enjoy this a little while longer.. Before he wakes up and starts acting like the heartless bastard he is to me. _

Ryou closed his eyes and smiled. He liked it when his yami was quiet, it made him forget all the arguements they had, no matter how big or small they were. Sometimes, yami was awake during these quiet moments, not just asleep. This was when they had small, pleasant conversations and it fell into a comfortable silence between him and his yami. Ryou was usually a silent boy, but when yami was in a good mood, they would talk for hours about everything, school, food, anything. But when the boy mentioned anything personal, he looked really uncomfortable and wouldn't answer him, then say something like "I gotta go shower" or "I'm going to Maliks."

_I wish I could know more about him.._

And then he dozed off.

Bakura woke up to find himself and Ryou cuddling. Cuddling! He was the King of Thieves, and the King of Thieves was definitely **not **a cuddler. Bakura withdrew his arms. Ugh, what was he doing, cuddling Ryou? _I didn't even know that I was cuddling him.. so it doesn't count.. right? Yeah, it doesn't! I think.._ _My emotions are so messed up at the moment. Maybe calling Mariku will help._

He slowly crawled off the bed, carefully to make sure he didn't wake his yadonushi up. _Okay, since when did I care about waking this kid up. God.. I really need to call Mariku._

He went to grab the phone. He dialled his number and waited impatiently for Mariku to pick the fuck up. _Agh, I hate when Mariku takes a fucking eon to pick up. I wonder what he does. He's probably fucking with his hikari. That's all they ever do. Imagine fucking your hikari, _Bakura thought and smirked._ Well.. Ryou does look pretty good.. Ah. I can imagine him writhing under me. _

Bakura felt his arousal grow. _Okay since when did I think these thoughts, and why do I not feel ashamed about this? Oh god. Mariku, pick the phone up, NOW! _Bakura groaned. _Well..He probably won't pick up for a while.. so.._ Bakura felt his semi-hard member over his cloth. He bit his lip. _Oh go-_

"Hello? Bakura, is that you? Sorry..I was a little.. busy." said Mariku.

Bakura paused. Why did Mariku have to answer at the worst time possible?

"I'll call you if you're bu-"

"WAIT."

"Oh there you are."

"Hello BakuBaku.~"

"Mariku, fuck off. You KNOW I hate that nickname."

"Nuh uh, you love it. So why are you calling. Are we getting drunk or what?"

"No," snarled Bakura. "You can go back to fucking Malik."

".. How did you.. ANYWAYS. What do you want, Bakura?"

"Um.." Bakura really didn't want to ask Mariku about his ..relationship with his hikari.

"Well?" Mariku questioned.

"OkaysoforsomereasonI''stooweirdto

''sallnewtomeandidon'tknowwhattodo. Mariku, HELP!" Bakura panted. That was really, really hard to say all at once.

It must have been really hard to for Mariku to comprehend this all at once too, so all he said was "Huh?".

"Forget it."

"Wait, Baku-"

Then Mariku's hikari spoke up. "Bakura said he's having some weird feelings towards his hikari, and it's nice but too weird for him to feel comfortable with, and he's scared and it's new to him, and he doesn't know what to do."

Mariku looked impressed. "How the fuck were you able to.." Mariku started, but Malik interrupted him.

"Because I'm fucking amazing, now worship my ass." Malik giggled. He liked it when he impressed his yami. The face on him looked funny as fuck when he did.

"Wait, so does this mean... That Kurakura's actually fond of someone?" They asked in unision.

"Um.. No. Okay, just shut up you guys. I'm leaving. Go fuck or something." Bakura sighed, and hung up._ Those Egyptions hurt my head. Seriously. So what if I care about Ryou? It doesn't mean that I'm fond of him. _

**Meanwhile, at Mariku and Malik's house..**

"Aww, Malik, I think Bakubaku's growing up.~" Mariku said, a smirk forming at his lips. Malik giggled.

"Yeah, but he's too stubborn to even admit he's fond of Ryou, let alone admit he likes Ryou.." Malik sighed, frowning.

"But that's where we fix that!" Mariku said excitedly. Malik looked up at his yami, surprised.

"Uhm.. Mariku? How are we going to do that?" Malik looked confused, tilting his head a little.

Mariku blushed inwardly. His hikari was so **adorable**. The way he tilted his head, when he was confused. The way his lavender eyes were so soft, and gentle. They were so cute. His heart would melt whenever he saw those wide lavender orbs. But his personality, his personality was amazing too. He was so childish, and Mariku found it absolutely adorable. He could sound wise when he wanted to, and he was never afraid to give his opinion. And Malik was his. _All mine_, he thought to himself.

"Well, we're gonna set them up, duh." Mariku grinned.

"Oh my god, yes! We're gonna be the best relationship setter upper thingy ever." Malik agreed.

"Is that even a word.." Mariku asked.

"Nope!" Malik sang.

"That's cool, now let's start."

"Yay!"

And then they skipped off into the sunset with a rainbow in the background with bunnies hopping everywhere.

_**Whee, I love Bronzeshipping. ouo From now on, Mariku and Malik is our crazy relationship therapist setter upper thingy, okay? Yay! :3 Should I continue or..? **_

_**R & R, guys! owo Need constructive critizism. Or however you spell that..**_

_**Okay, have a nice day, you guys. c: **_

_**OH OH OH AND TODAY'S TENDERSHIPPING TUESDAY. OH JOY~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helluuuuu.~ ouo How are you guys? Thanks for reviewing, reviews make my day. x3 And yeah, I like making Malik have a childish persona, because he can. HE CAN BE OOC ALL HE WANTS BECAUSE HE IS MALIK. AND WE RABU HIM UNCONDITIONALLY. Well, most of us do, and I'm glad OOC Malik doesn't bother you guys. Wehehehe I love Bronzeshipping.~ Have I ever told you guys how much I hate Theifshipping? It's basically because I'm incredibly weird and believe that Bakura belongs to no one other than Ryou. ;_; Merrpp. IT'S NOT MY FAULT OK. Well..actually I don't HATE theifshipping.. I just don't like it. WHO WOULD OUR LITTLE CREAMPUFF HAVE THEN? Wehh. ;A; Ok I'm done it's showti-storytime. OH WAIT ONE MORE THING. I have a tablet now, hehehehe. c:**_

After skipping off into the sunset and some cliche shit like that, Malik and Mariku sat down and spent a long time thinking about how they would make Bakura admit his feelings to his hikari.

"This is harder than I thought." groaned Malik.

"Agreed." said Mariku.

"Well, he isn't completely heartless. Just imagine him as an ordinary person and not an evil 3000 year old spirit."

"Well, he isn't exactly human either, Malik."

"Sometimes I wonder if our Kurakura's capable of any human emotion at all.." sighed Malik.

"Kurakura does get pissed off a lot. That's gotta count as something, right?" asked Mariku.

"I guess.." said.

"Wait.. Maybe if we made our Kurakura jealous he'll get mad and blurt out his feelings?" asked Mariku uncertainly. Malik looked amused.

"He is quite impulsive like that.." mused Malik.

They chuckled.

"Might as well give it a shot, huh?" Mariku said smugly.

"I guess. The question is how, though."

They thought about this for a while.

"We could ask one of the Pharoah's friends for help."

"That could work," acknowledged Malik. "But who?"

"I guess one of those females?"

"Like who.. Anzu?"

Mariku laughed. "You're funny. Anzu would never agree to do this for us. She's too.. "Oh my god that's not right guys. Poor Bakura. How could you guys be so cruel?"

Malik scoffed. "A little jealousy never hurt."

Mariku smirked. "Damn straight. She's just too childish to understand."

"Our logic IS kind of fucked though."

"Whatever. So.. how about Mai? She's attractive, appearently. Don't see how though. She just looks like a common whore to me. But yeah. It could work. Maybe if we paid her."

Malik thought about this for a while. "Yeah.. I guess it could."

_**Okay, this was a pretty short chapter. I'm sorry about that. ; I was busy, but I sort of wanted to give you the start of it. I'll finish the rest of this tommorow, I swear. But for now, have this part. :3 I didn't exactly wanna keep you guys waiting. ;A; Once again, I'm sorry! Oh and. About Mai and Anzu. I'm sorry 'bout that. Mariku and Malik aren't too fond of girls.. I guess? Please don't kill me, Mai and Anzu lovers. :c I'm sorry, okay? R & R, they make me feel happy. And who knows, it might make me update faster. BUT UNTIL THEN. Au revoir.~ Or however you spell it. ouo Thanks for reading this shit, by the way.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey. Sorry for not updating. I've been busy lately. It was dad's day off, so I went shopping and going to places with my family. :c Then I was with my friends, so yeah. Then the rest was messing around with my tablet, cause I'm really silly and I think I can draw. LOL. ouo Okay, so yeah. I should start this. :3**_

The next day, Mariku and Malik went to find Mai. She was usually with Yugi and his friends, so she wasn\'t that hard o find. When Mariku saw her, she took her arm and dragged her somewhere away from Yugi and his friends. "Wait here and distract them." Mariku mouthed to Malik. Malik nodded.

"What's Mariku doing to Mai?" Yugi asked, wide eyes staring up at Malik.

Malik shrugged. "Eh, it's nothing really. He's just talking to her about.. things."

Jonouchi's eyes narrowed. "What is he doing to Mai." he asked angrily.

"How am I supposed to know? It's Mariku, after all. Why are you so concerned about her anyways?" Malik smirked. Ah, how he loved messing with Jonouchi Katsuya.

"E-Eh? I don't like her! I\'m jut concerned about her because Mariku sent her to the fucking Shadow Realm last time!" Yelled Jonouchi.s"He never asked if you liked her or not, Jou." Honda laughed.

"Honda's right, "Jou". Are you hiding something?" Malik purred.

Jonouchi glared at his friend. _Honda's making this worse. _Jonouchi then saw the look on Malik's face. _Ugh, I hate the look on that smug bastard's face. I just want to wipe that fucking smirk off his face, _he thought bitterly.

"Just shut up." Joey muttered.

"What was that, "Jou"? I can't quite hear you." Malik stared at Jonouchi with a smug look on his face. _Winning, _he thought, smirking at the thought of Jonouchi getting pissed off and flustered. What a joke. _When\'sMariku going to be done though.. This is getting boring.. he gets pissed off too easily. Plus, I have no idea what to do now.._ Malik pouted.

"What's with the face, Ishtar? Did Mariku fuck you too hard?" Joey retorted. _Damn, that was good,_ Joey smirked.

"No, even if he did, I can endure pain better than you anyways. After all, I am Malik fucking Ishtar." Malik replied boredly.

_Ugh, he's so unresponsive. This bastard pisses me off, _thought Jonouchi, glaring at Malik. _God, he's so arrogant._

Malik sat down on a bench. "Mariku might be a while, so I think I'll just wait here."

"You expect us to stand here and wait with you? I'm going to see where Mai and Mariku is." Jonouchi growled.

Yugi stared at Jonouchi. "Um, Jou. That might not be a good idea. And anyways, wouldn't Mai get mad at the fact that you think she needs help?"

"No." Jonouchi replied stubbornly.

"Jou.. remember last time?" Yugi said softly, looking up at his friend.

_"Mai! Mai? Are you okay?" Jonouchi asked concerned. Mai glared at him. "Of course. Just fucking peachy." "Mai.. why can't you let us help you?" Yugi said quietly. "Because I\m strong enough to handle this myself, and I don\t need your fucking help, okay!" shouted Mai stubbornly._ Joey remembered her words, and decided he shouldn't do this. Mai already disliked him enough already.

"Fine. I guess you're right.." Joey muttered._;'_

Malik smirked. Without Yugi to disagree with Joey, it would be fairly hard to convince him not to search for Mariku and Mai. _Ah, this plan is flawless.~, _he thought to himsel _Hm, but what happened last time, anyways?_ _ Oh well, I did what I'm supposed to do anyways. Might as well not press any further, it might make matters worse. They look kind of annoyed though. Oh wow. Annoying them and distracting them at the same time? This is like killing two birds with one stone, hehe.~_

"Uh.. what happened last time?" Anzu asked. Jonouchi and Yugi stared at her. Malik did as well.

_Oh wow. I didn't even notice she was here until now. Well, it's not my fault she doesn\t speak. At least she asked the question I was going to ask them._

"You were there when it happened! So you should remember it! What the fuck, Anzu." Joey hissed.

Anzu stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds, but she got angry quickly. "Look, it's not my fault that I don't exactly notice everything that Mai Valentine DOES? I'm not the one worshipping the fucking ground she walks on, and I'm not the one following her around like a puppy! Why can't you just let it go? If she doesn't think she needs help, well she fucking doesn't! I remember it, but what if I don't WANT to? Why can't you just let her be happy?"

_Oh damn, I never knew she had a back bone. This is amusing.~ _Malik chucked to himself.

Jonouchi just stared at her. "Okay, whatever. I'm done with this."

"What a weak response." Malik said flatly.

Jonouchi glared at him. "Ishtar, just shut up."

"Kay." Malik sang.

_Fucking hell. This asshole is so arrogant and annoying. Does he enjoy sitting here and watching us argue? _Joey thought angrily.

"Whatever. Let's just wait here." said Jonouchi bluntly.

Yugi looked at Jonouchi sadly and wished there was something he could do for him. But he couldn't.

**Meanwhile, at some place with Mai and Mariku.**

"Okay, so what do you need me for?" Mai asked.

"Would you do me a favor?" Mariku asked bluntly.

"Huh? Why would I do anything for you, asshole. You should know that I'd never, ever do anything for you. Besides, why me? Why not anyone else?" Mai asked, intrigued.

"Well, why not?" Mariku responded.

"Look, you're taking up my time. You either give me a valid reason, or I'm not doing shit for you." Mai replied flatly.

"Ah, well. I wanted to help my friend. He has feelings for someone, but he won't admit it. So I need you to make him jealous by flirting with his hikari. Then maybe he can admit his feelings and they can get married and life happily ever after!" exclaimed Mariku.

_He's insane.. Does he honestly think this will work?, _thought Mai.

"Wait.. did you say hikari? So.. It's Ryou and Bakura, huh?" asked Mai.

"Smart girl." Mariku said.

"But why me though?" Mai asked.

"Because Anzu wouldn't do it. She'd think it would be.. evil or something. But you sound like you'd be okay with it, so I thought "Why the fuck not?" replied Mariku. _Plus you're a whore. Wait, I'm not saying that. Might piss her off._

"Ah, I see. But what's in it for me? I'm not exactly gonna do this for free."

"I'll give you $20."

"Only $20?"

"Fine, $40."

"Deal."

"Then it's settled." Mariku smirked.

"Ah, but how will I make Bakura jealous anyways?" asked Mai.

"Well.. You could flirt and pet Ryou and then Bakura will get pissed off. Duh."

"Yes, I know that." Mai glared at Mariku. "But how will I get to flirt with him if he's always at home?"

"No worries. I'll just invite them to come with Malik and I. Then you can come along. Alone though, because even Yugi and his friends have some kind of brain in what they call a head. It could ruin a lot of things." Mariku replied.

"But what if they ask what am I doing there?"

"Shut up woman. I'll figure that out. I'll find you when I need you to come." Mariku asked irratatedly. Why was this woman questioning his ability?

"Okay. But you better give me the money after all of this."

"Don't worry, I will. You can go now." Mariku said.

Mai didn't reply, she just walked off to find her friends.

_Wow, I didn't expect her to agree and help me. This is amazing.~ It's going to be perfect, _thought Malik, feeling a smirk tugging at his lips. Before he went to find Malik, he swore he saw a lock of blonde hair sticking out of corner of a wall. Walls don't exactly have hair.

"Malik, come out of there. Why aren't you with Yugi and all those other people?" questioned Marik.

"Well, it was really awkward and angsty and weird.. So I came here. And well done on making Mai help you. One question though. Well, actually, two." said Malik, looking up at Mariku.

"Fire away." muttered Mariku contently, kissing Malik's forehead. Malik blushed a little.

"Um.. Are you actually going to pay her the money?" asked Malik.

"Well. If I didn't, she would just get pissed off and tell Bakura. Then he'll get pissed off at me and beat the shit out of me." Marik pouted. Malik giggled at the thought.

"Yeah. But um.. couldn't you have just controlled her with your Millenium Rod?"

"..Shit. Hikari! Why didn't you ask me this earlier? Now I'm gonna lose money! ..I mean. It wouldn't be as fun..?"

Malik laughed at his yami. "Mhmm."

Malik nuzzled his head against Mariku's shoulder. Mariku smiled at his hikari.

"Wait, what was the second question?"

"I just asked you." replied Malik.

"Oh right. Let's go home now, we have a lot of scheming to do." Malik said, before placing one last kiss on **his** Malik\'s head bfore heading home.e**Wehehehehehe Bakura and Ryou time. ouo**

Bakura looked at the television, flicking through the channels boredly. There was never anything good on it, anyways. He swore he could have went through everything. Well, not everything. That would be too time consuming. Ryou, on the other hand was just content to be sitting next to his yami, even though his yami was getting more pissed off by the minute. Then he looked at his yami bashing the remote's buttons furiously. Ryou remembered what had happened last time. The television was stuck on the Disney Channel for a week.. He was not about to let that happen again!

"Um.. Yami. Could you be more gentle?" Ryou whispered.

"But, Yadonushi! There's nothing on the television anyways, so it doesn't matter if it gets stuck on some channel or gets sent to the blasted Shadow Realm!" Bakura growled.

"Bakura.. I was talking about the remote, not the television.." Ryou said.

"Oh. Well whatever! That doesn't matter anyways. I'll just steal another one.." muttered Bakura, continuing to flick through more channels.

"Well.. okay then.." Ryou sighed, frowning a bit.

_Yadonushi looks upset. Ugh, I should fix this. What to do.._

"Ryou.. I'm hungry." Bakura said. "Let's go make something?"

"Us?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um.." _No. _"Yes." Bakura smirked weakly._ At least I didn't smile.._

"You don't seem to remember last time."

"Yadonushi, I'll try this time, I swear!"

Ryou gave in. "Well.. okay. I don't see why not. Just don't send anything to the Shadow Realm this time, 'Kura.."

"That's fine with me."

They went into the kitchen. _Well, at least this isn't making yadonushi sad. I don\'t kno why, but I don't like it when he gets upset. This is such a weird feeling.. Okay, Bakura. Get over it and make whatever with Ryou. I swear I\'ll try nt to send anything to the Shadow Realm this time.. _

"So what are we going to make, anyways?" Ryou asked. Bakura nearly blushed at the sweet tone in his voice. Nearly. _I'm the king of theives, god damnit! _

"Um.. Steak?" _Fuck yes. Steak._

"Sure, why not." Ryou took some steak out of the fridge and put it on the counter.

_Yadonushi is actually pretty good at cooking.. _

"Oi, Yadonushi. Who taught you to cook?"

"Um.. My mother." Ryou's eyes watered at the thought of his mother, but tried to look away so Bakura couldn't see his tears.

_Fuckfuckfuck! Why did I even ask? I should have known! Now he's crying. Fucking hell. Look at what you did._

"Yadonushi.." Bakura said, almost softly. Ryou noticed this. _Why is he being so nice to me? Don't you usually call me pathetic? Ugh, Bakura. I can never tell what you're feeling.._

"No, yami. It's okay, really." Ryou smiled sadly, then proceded to season the steak and put it on the frying pan.

_I never noticed this, but Yadonushi is actually a very strong person. He deserves better than this. Ugh. Why am I even caring? Fuck. Okay, I need to stop worrying about myself for once, and cheer up yadonushi.. Just this once.. _

Bakura watched silently as he watched Ryou cook the steak and put it on a plate.

"Yadonushi, aren't you hungry?" asked Bakura, raising an eyebrow at the whitenette.

"No, don't worry about me. I'm not hungry." smiled Ryou. _I don't know why yami is asking, but this is sweet of him, I guess.._

"If you say so." said Bakura.

They, well, Bakura ate in comfortable silence. Even though they weren't talking, he always felt comfortable with yadonushi for some reason. After Bakura ate, he looked at his yadonushi.

"Yadonushi, what should we do now?" asked Bakura.

"I don't know.." Ryou said, puzzled. _Why are we doing this?_

Bakura frowned slightly. He looked outside. The sun was setting. In the eve of darkness there is light of extraordinary colors. Different shades of yellow, orange, purple and red. _It\s actually kind of nice. This might make yadonushi happier!_

"Oi, yadonushi, let's go outside?" asked Bakura. _Wait, since when did I have to get permission to do this. Whatever, just go with it._

"Okay, sure, Bakura." Ryou looked confused, but he smiled at the same time.

_This is a good sign, _Bakura thought.

Bakura look Ryou's arm and opened the door, dragging him to a bench. Ryou looked at his yami, wondering why his yami was touching him. They sat down in silence and looked at the sun set. _This is really nice. It's not often that yami does this.. scratch that, he never does this. _Ryou smiled, he was going to remember this moment forever, no matter how cliche it sounded. He felt really warm inside..

Bakura was too focused on Ryou to even notice the sun set. Ryou looked really happy. His face was so innocent and he looked as happy as a sunny day, but sunny days don't last forever, so it made Bakura feel strangely warm inside at how he could make his yadonushi look this happy. Ryou was practically radiating happiness. _I made him happy, and I feel.. proud? Is that what you call it? _Bakura frowned. These emotions were so.. new to him. He wasn't sure if it made him happy or angry that yadonushi could make him feel.. weird by his happiness. _Whatever. I should just take yadonushi to bed. It's getting late. Oh my god, taking yadonushi to bed? That sounds wrong? Imagine that.. Gah! Stop! You're not a hormonal teenager, you're 3000 years old. _

"Oi, Yadonushi. It\'sgetting late. We should go to bed."

"Agreed." Ryou yawned. _Oh my god, he's fucking cute. Okay, shut up now._

"Then let's g-" Bakura was interrupted when Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and pulled him close. _What is yadonushi doing? _

"Thank you, Bakura." Ryou whispered.

_Eh, fuck it. _Bakura hugged the boy back, using one arm to stroke the boy's hair.

"No problem.. Ryou." Ryou blinked at Bakura calling him by his first name instead of yadonushi. This was surprising.

They went upstairs and laid on the bed.

"Kura.." whispered Ryou.

"Yes?"

"Well.. Thank you for making me happy today."

"Don't worry about it. I ..well. I feel the need to make you happy, so I will. I guess."

Ryou smiled. Bakura never told him about his feelings before.

"Goodnight, Kura."

"Goodnight, Ryou."

Ryou closed his eyes and smiled. He fell asleep quickly. Bakura, on the other hand, stared at his yadonushi. His breathing was deep and even, all the muscles on his face were totally at peace. Bakura laid there, watching his yadonushi's chest, rising and falling with each intake of air. _ Since when did I spend my time trying to make my yadonushi happy? Why did I even do this today? Fuck, whatever. If it makes him happy, I'll do it, since it seems to make me happy as well. That's not caring.. right? I'm just catering to my own emotions, I think. I'm not fond of my yadonushi, no matter what those two say. Ugh. I'm going to bed. _

Bakura closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than Ryou. It wasn't exactly working though, because no matter what he thought about, like getting revenge on the Pharoah, strangling Mariku for his assumptions and steak, it didn't work. Because the more he tried to think about something besides Ryou, the more he actually thought about him. _What kind of fucking logic IS this? Can't a 3000 year old spirit just go to sleep.. Just.. fuck. Whatever. Think about Ryou all you want, brain. I'm going to bed. No matter what you start to think. _

Bakura closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_**Okay, here's your chapter. I hope you're happy, because I spent a while trying to write this for you guys. Sorry for being busy. You guys have me all to yourselves for a while, anyways. ouo Now that I updated, I'll just go and draw on my tablet and bother my friends on Skype. Wehehehe. Okay! Review, I might update a new chapter faster. Oh, and they make my day. They really do. ; ^ ;'' It's weird how one little review can make me burst with excitement. Until then, Bye byeeeeeeee.~ Have a nice morning/afternoon/night? owo Next chapter involves Bakura dreaming about weird crap that I'm not gonna talk about, Mariku and Malik's evil schemes, and whatever else you want. :3 BYE BYE KIDDIES. c;**_ _'__ow_

_'_f.t


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ohai.~ How are you guys? o3o Thanks for the reviews. c: I'm glad you like this story, even though it's for my own entertainment and to improve my writing, but it's yours too now, I guess, since you're reading this too. ouo; But yeah, thanks for liking this story and reviewing, it means a lot to me. So yeah. Also, I just found out that I can reply to reviews. LOL WHOOPS. Did not notice that. I should do that.~ x3 'Cause I lub you guys that much. D: Wehehehe and I drew Tendershipping on my tablet. owo. Then my mom went behind me and I freaked out and nearly dropped my laptop. ;w;'' ANYWAYS. Enough about me, it's freakin' story time. Oh one more thing. Bakura likes contradicting himself and arguing with his brain, because he can. Also, I noticed there's some tendershipping fanfics with more than 100k words in it. ouo This makes me happy! I just like tendershipping a lot, okay? /cries. OK ON WITH THE STORY.**_

_The body was slightly malnutrioned, open wounds were scattered among the body, small wounds, with rarely large gashes, the body was a pale-ish blue as it lay motionless, it was like it was frozen, the person's eyes were wide open but as if they had been staring into the eyes of god, emotionaless, and cold. The hair of this body was messy, with long, white hair, occasionally stained red with blood. __**White? I-Is that Yadonushi? Yadonushi! Ryou? RYOU! FUCK. WHAT IS THIS. Why is this happening? Ryou! Bakura had been walking back in forth with his hands on his head, very frustrated as he did this, he knocked over trash cans while he walked angrily. He had a mix of emotions he didn't know how to grip onto, he finally sat down against a building wall and began crying while looking around, still frustrated. Fuck! How did this happen? As Bakura walked by and forth past Ryou, he looked down at it and shook his head angrily as tears ran down his face. He kneeled down by the dead body, he breathed deeply and looked at it laying so perfectly still**__. __**Yadonushi, I'm sorry**__**that I wasn't here to protect you. Bakura stroked Ryou's cheek, almost lovingly. **_A tear slid down his cheek and landed on his yadonushi's cheek. He leant down and softly kissed his hikari's lips. _**Ryou, I..**_

Within a flash, all of it was gone, the blood, the screams, everything, Bakura sat up in yadonushi and his bed, covered in sweat, he was trembling, he looked around his dark room and saw Ryou, sleeping heavily. He breathed a sigh of relief, lying back down slowly, he turned on his side, thinking about the dream he had just had. Bakura was trying to comprehend what happened. Why did I even have that dream? Could someone be after my yadonushi? Bakura growled to himself silently. He didn't like the idea that someone would do that to his innocent yadonushi. Fuck. Maybe that's why I had that dream? I need to keep an eye on yadonushi from now on.. Make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Maybe I should call Mariku. He'll explain what the fuck just happened. That's a great idea! Bakura crawled off the bed, and went downstairs and dialled the number.

_What the fuck is that noise.. _Mariku thought to himself as he got another pillow and covered his head again. He nearly fell asleep until Malik decided to poke him.

"Mariku?" whispered Malik.

"Yes, Malik?"

"There's someone on the phone." Malik said, yawning.

"What?" Mariku groaned tiredly. "Isn't it, like.." He checked the clock. "4:57AM?"

"Well, it's getting annoying. Just answer it okay?" whined Malik.

"No." grumbled Mariku.

Malik proceded to whack Mariku with a cushion until Mariku yelled.

"Ugh, fuck! Fine. But you owe me." Mariku muttered, disgruntled before grabbing the phone.

"Bakura, what the fuck do you want." Mariku snarled.

"Someone's pissed off. Did Malik not give you enough attention?" Bakura said. Mariku could just sense that Bakura was smirking his ass off.

"No, but do you realise what time it is? It's like 5am now! Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I had a weird dream.." Bakura said. Mariku laughed.

"Bakura, you are weird. Even if you did have a weird dream, then why don't you just get over it and go back to bed?"

"Because yadonushi was dying, okay! And it was really weird.. He got killed, or something. I need to look after him from now on." Bakura sounded angry and concerned. Well, from what Mariku could hear, anyways.

"So why do you care, exactly?" Mariku said boredly, but inside he was actually quite interested at the fact that Bakura would actually call him over this. Malik sensed this and giggled.

Bakura heard this and hissed. "Fuck up, Ishtar! Yadonushi died!"

"Bakura, stop getting pissy with my hikari. Besides, it was just a dream. So just go to sleep." Mariku said, yawning.

"I know but I feel like there's actually someone after him."

Mariku laughed. "You've been watching waaaaaay too much television."

"Shut up." Bakura hissed.

"Why do you care though?"

"Um.. Well." Bakura hesitated. Mariku smirked. "He is my host, I guess. So I guess I have to protect him?"

_But you guys have seperate bodies now. And just because Ryou dies doesn't mean you die with him.. _Mariku thought. But that would definitely NOT be a good thing to say to a concerned Bakura right now. Well, a concerned Bakura who doesn't know he's concerned. Mariku sighed. "Okay. Can we go back to bed now? I'm fucking tired. And we have things to do tommorow." _Yup, scheming is fun. _

"Whatever. I might as well go to bed anyways." Bakura said, before hanging up.

"Hm, What was that about?" Malik asked, yawning and burying his head in Mariku's shoulder.

"Eh, he said he had a dream about Ryou dying." Mariku replied, yawning a bit too.

"Hmm.. He wouldn't dream about that out of nowhere.. Mariku, what did you do?" Malik mumbled in his partner's shoulder.

"Oh nothing." Mariku replied, sounding amused and not convincing. At all.

"Oh really?" Malik smiled, looking up and raising an eyebrow at Mariku. Mariku just smiled and kissed the other male's lips gently, kissing him for a short while before breaking the kiss. "Stop trying to distract me!" Malik protested, but was cut off when Mariku kissed him again. His tongue slowly crept into Malik's mouth where it met Malik's tongue. Their tongues danced together, mixing their saliva as they deepened their kiss. Without breaking their kiss, Mariku pinned Malik down on the bed. Ecstasy, is something you could call something like this moment, pure pleasure, the kiss was deep and it aroused Malik a bit. Okay, scratch that. A lot. Mariku broke the kiss and ran his fingers through Malik's blonde hair and looked down at the boy below him. Mariku smiled and kissed him again, moaning in between the kisses while rubbing his hands all over Malik's body. It started out as just a simple kiss, but there was lust growing between the two boys, desire and want. But Mariku stopped himself. "Yes, really."

"Poor.. Bakura.." Malik panted out. Mariku smirked.

"But, hikari. I didn't do anything. How could you blame **me **for this?" Mariku said, with a big grin on his face.

"Right.. I'm going to bed now." Malik pouted, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Okay.. Wait a second! Aren't we going to finish what we started?" Mariku's grin was replaced with a pout.

"Mariku.. I'm tired.. Tommorow, okay? I swear.." Malik muttered contently, happy to get some sleep.

"But I'm horny!" Mariku nearly yelled.

"Too bad, It's really late. I'm going to bed." Malik yawned, closing his eyes.

Mariku proceded to pout and whine. He would have begged, but his pride wasn't exactly going to let him do that. After a while, he noticed that his hikari was asleep, and snoring lightly, completely oblivious to everything. Mariku sighed and gave in. _I'm actually going to kill Bakura for this tommorow. Couldn't he have called at an earlier time.. _ He thought bitterly to himself. He sighed and went to sleep along with Malik.

Bakura, on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all. He had kept imagining that someone was after his yadonushi, no matter how silly it was. _Malik said it's because I've been watching too much television. He's probably right, but still. Why do I care about yadonushi so much, anyways? He's my host.. that's all it is. _Bakura sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Ryou's sleeping face. _You're lucky you can sleep, yadonushi.. Because I'm the one that's protecting you against some killer that doesn't exist.. _He thought to himself, smiling tiredly. _Maybe.. I can just close my eyes for a minute.. He's not going to be harmed. I'm sure of this. _Bakura leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Ryou woke up and saw that Bakura wasn't beside him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Eh.. why is Bakura sleeping at the edge of our bed.. _Ryou wondered, slightly confused. Bakura was lying down, in an awkward position. After all, he was lying down at the edge of the bed. He was snoring. _Bakura looks tired.. He rarely snores, after all. _He tried to make Bakura sleep properly, but Bakura was a bit too heavy for Ryou. Ryou tried, but then gave up and just propped his head up with a few cushions and covered his body with a blanket. _Why was he sleeping there, anyways.. I should ask him when he wakes up. _Ryou smiled and studied Bakura's sleeping face. _No smirk this time. Interesting. _Ryou got out of bed, and stripped out of his cloud pajamas, dropped them on the floor, and put on a T-shirt and some pants. _Now that I think about it, Bakura never wears pajamas. He probably never will. _Ryou giggled at the thought of Bakura even wearing pajamas. _That would be so.. unlike him. _He picked up the pajamas and walked into the bathroom, dropping the pajamas on the laundry basket as he got his brush and proceded to brush his hair. _It's really hot today.. I should tie my hair up. _After he tied up his hair, he brushed his teeth and went into their room again. Bakura was still fast asleep. _'Kura, why were you even sleeping in that position.. You're so silly, gosh.._ Ryou smiled at his yami. Ryou walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

_Huh? _Bakura opened one eye groggily. _Why is there pillows and blankets? Shit! Did I fall asleep? Wait, where's yadonushi? _Bakura looked around the room, but there was no sign of Ryou. He quickly jumped off the bed, causing the blanket and the pillows to land on the floor. He ran downstairs, nearly tripping and falling down the stairs. He stumbled into the kitchen.

"Yadonushi!" Bakura yelled.

"Um.. Yes, Bakura?" Ryou stared at his yami, wondering what got into him.

"Oh. There you are." Bakura said, staring back at Ryou. "I thought you left!"

"Huh? Why, 'Kura?" Ryou asked, looking confused. "Did I do something wrong? Did you want me to go?" He questioned, looking hurt.

"No, yadonushi." Bakura replied, looking surprised.

"Oh." Ryou settled, smiling to himself. "Then why do you ask?" Ryou ask, looking confused again.

"It's nothing, yadonushi. Don't worry about it." Bakura said flatly.

"I see. Okay then. Well, I made breakfast. It's on the table, if you want it. I'm going to go do some laundry now." Ryou said cheerfully.

_Wait, he's going somewhere?_

"No!" Bakura blurted out.

Ryou stared at him, surprised. "Why not, Bakura?"

"Because.. Erm. Just stay here, yadonushi." Bakura retorted.

"Okay, but I have to do the laundry."

"I'll ...Um.. Help you." _Wait, what the fuck? Okay, doesn't matter. I can handle a little laundry if it means that yadonushi doesn't get harmed._

"Bakura.. Are you okay today?" Ryou asked worriedly, putting his hand to Bakura's head, checking his temperature. His hand felt hot against Bakura's cool forehead. _Yadonushi's hand feels so warm.. This is nice.. Wait.. Gah!_

"Yadonushi, don't worry. I'm better than ever." Bakura said, smirking.

_Oh there's 'Kura.. _

"Okay, 'Kura, just hurry up. I, I mean we, have a lot to do today." Bakura groaned. This was going to be a long day.

"Pfft, Yadonushi, if you tell me what to do, I'll just eat slower." Bakura said, smirking even more.

"But 'Kura.. I seriously have a lot to do today!" Ryou whined a little.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me." Bakura groaned. "Why do we have to do the housework anyways? Can't I just steal us more clothes? Why do we even have to do laundry? Ugh, fuck."

Ryou giggled. "Well, you offered to help.. You don't have to, you know."

"But.. I want to?" Bakura said, not so convincingly.

"You sure don't sound like it." Ryou said softly.

"Um.." Bakura hesitated. _Fuck, better change the subject. _"Is that a new hairstyle?"

"Hairstyle? Bakura, I'm not a girl! It was just hot, so I tied up my hair!" Ryou exclaimed, pouting a little.

Bakura laughed. "Right." He ruffled Ryou's hair, messing it up.

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed.

"Not a girl, my ass." Bakura laughed.

"Just shut up and eat your breakfast." Ryou muttered darkly.

"Hey, hey. I was joking, yadonushi." Bakura said, sort of surprised at the tone of voice Ryou had used. "Don't take it seriously, I was joking. I swear."

"Well, it wasn't funny." Ryou huffed.

_God, he's such a girl. It's quite.. interesting._

"Mhmm." Bakura said, speech muffled by some scrambled egg in his mouth.

"Kura, stop speaking with your mouth full! You're getting it all over the desk!" Ryou nearly screamed.

"God, yadonushi. You're such a clean freak."

"I just like being hygienic, Bakura."

"Of course, you're yadonushi after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Bakura said, ruffling Ryou's hair.

"I give up. I'm leaving it down. You keep messing it up." Ryou said, pouting slightly.

"Good, it's better down. You look so.. girly with it up. Anyways, I'm done with breakfast. What do we do first?"

"Well. We have to clean, then shop.. and then we have to cook dinner, I guess?"

"Well fuck. This is going to take a while, huh?"

"You bet it will." Ryou smiled, looking forward to spending time with his yami.

"What's so funny, I don't exactly want to clean, yadonushi." Bakura said, smirk replaced with a scowl.

"No, it's not that, 'Kura." Ryou said happily. _What the fuck is yadonushi so happy about? Is he really so intent on torturing me? _"Now come on, we have a lot to do."

"Fine. What do I do." Bakura muttered, slightly angry at how Ryou was so happy about him doing housework. _Pfft, it's not like I never do housework. Oh wait, I never did._

But Ryou wasn't happy about Bakura doing housework, he was just happy that he got to spend time with his yami.

"Just put the clothes in the washing machine. Laundry basket's in the other room." Ryou said, busy folding some clothes.

"What? We have a washing machine?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, clothes magically poof from the floor and automatically get cleaned." Ryou said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Yadonushi." Bakura said, smirking.

"Just put the clothes in the washing machine."

"But that's in the other room!" Bakura whined.

"Kura, why did you agree to help then.." Ryou asked, whining slightly.

"Fine." Bakura muttered, walking into the other room and picking up some basket. _Wait.. laundry basket. Right?_

"Yeah, looks like it." Bakura said to himself, staring at the clothes in the basket. He walked to the.. washing machine? Is that what you call it? _Wait.. what do you do from there? Wait. There's a hole thingy.. I should open it. _He opened it and decided to dump the clothes in. _Now what? _"Yadonushi, what the fuck do I do from here?" he yelled to Ryou.

Ryou put the folded clothes aside and set out to help Bakura.

"Yes, 'Kura?" he asked, giggling inwardly at his confused yami.

"What do you do from here? Housework is hard!" Bakura yelled. "I already opened this hole and dumped clothes in it."

"Bakura.. you're supposed to sort out the clothes.. You're also supposed to add detergent and turn the washing machine on.." Ryou muttered.

"Oh.. Okay." Bakura sat down and watched Ryou sort out the clothes, put some powder like substance in some box he pulled out and turned on the washing machine.

"There." Ryou demonstrated. "You should be able to do that next time."

"Next.. time?" Bakura asked. "You expect me to do this next time?"

"Well.. actually, no. To be honest, why are you even helping me?" Ryou asked.

_Oh shit. Urgh, whatever. Might as well tell him._

"Well I had this dream that you were going to die, so I decided I was going to protect you, I guess." Bakura muttered.

Ryou spluttered with laughter.

"What?" Bakura hissed. "Can't I worry about you? After all, you're my host!"

"Bakura.. It's a dream. Just because it happened in a dream, doesn't mean it's actually going to happen." Ryou said softly. _Besides.. We have seperate bodies now. Okay, this might not be a wise thing to mention. _

Bakura paused. _Wait. Yadonushi has a point. _

"But that dream was still creepy!"

"It was only a dream, 'Kura. Don't worry, I have these sorts of dreams all the time." Ryou said soothingly.

"Fine. But I'm still following you around, just in case."

"But are you going to help with the housework?"

"Nope." Bakura smirked.

"That's okay with me. Just don't follow me into the bathroom." Ryou said, giggling.

"Why no-Wait! What?" Bakura said, taken aback.

Ryou laughed. "I'm kidding, Kura."

"You better be."

_**So, review and tell me your opinions about this chapter.~ ouo Bye bye. c: Whoops, I forgot to do that scheme. Here, have some Mariku and Malik making out instead.. Okay, scheming will be soon, I swear! ;u; Whee, I'm so weird. Time to write more Ryou and Bakura time. Bakura's kind of ooc though. ;-; One more thing. Mariku is an evil bastard. And that's why we love him. c: OKAY. R & R. I'll update faster! ouo**___


End file.
